god's grace
by fssquiggles
Summary: the sight of him in between her thighs nearly sends her over the edge. james potter/lily evans. 861 words. smut.


**title:** god's grace  
**pairing:** james potter/lily evans  
**word count:** 861  
**summary:** the sight of him in between her thighs nearly sends her over the edge.  
**notes:** oh my god smut. just jily smut. this is my first time writing something like this i cannot believe i just wrote this iM SO /hides

* * *

"oh. oh god." lily moans out, squeezing her eyes shut and scrambling for something, _anything_, to hold on to, when she feels james's tongue delve _deeper_ into her. times like this she can almost forget the war brewing beyond these four walls, she can forget how _difficult_ working in the order really is, how her body aches with fatigue and stress every day, because james potter is currently holding her legs apart and absolutely devouring her center. with every slow and deliberate flick of his tongue, the tension in her body floats away and she wonders if this is how he felt, every time she went down on him after prefect meetings.

"you're divine." james mutters against the skin of her inner thigh, his voice muffled, and she gasps when he nibbles the soft skin there before moving his mouth up, up, up. "so beautiful." he says, licking closer and closer to her entrance and she can't help but look down at him.

bad idea.

the sight of him in between her thighs nearly sends her over the edge. _god_, the sight of him lapping at her middle eagerly, is just so, so, so fucking hot and she doesn't know what to do with herself. when he looks up at her and smirks _that fucking smirk_ she thinks she wants to die.

"you know what, evans?" he asks, _still_ smirking at her, _still_ so close to her core but so fucking far away. "i want to see you fall from grace."

and she keens when he finally pushes further into her, the look on his face truly _evil_ (and she's experienced enough evil firsthand).

but then again so is his tongue.

her fingers are tangled in his messy hair, holding him closer, and she can't stop the desperate moans and whines from leaving her mouth. he chuckles against her, teeth nipping at the most sensitive part of her, and she nearly screams. she's sure the neighbors will hear her, but she doesn't care.

she doesn't care because she's so close, so, so close. she can feel the familiar warmth pooling at the very pit of her stomach and she's so fucking close and she's _positive_ he knows it. he licks and sucks her and thrusts his tongue into her center, teasing her, going entirely too slow. and she tries to make him go faster, but he holds her hips down, fingers digging into her skin and she catches his eyes for just a moment and oh god oh god oh god oh god oh-

lily doesn't need to know occlumency to know what he's thinking.

_god's not going to save you now, love._

lily tries to pull away, to lessen the overwhelming feeling coursing through her body, but he just grips her and tongue fucks her into oblivion.

she succumbs to the feeling, though.

how can she not?

she throws back her head and shuts her eyes, the sound of her own ragged breathing, the rapid pounding of her own heart, the sounds of james's tongue inside of her are the only things she can think of. she can't believe how _erotic_ it sounds. but it's james potter, so it makes sense.

her body is on fire, _everything is on fire_, and she needs something, _anything_, to keep her steady. she feels like she's falling apart. her mind is full of stars and she, _fuck_, she just needs to. she needs. she blinks, gasping.

because his tongue circles her clit and she's _gone_, she's so, so gone. james pulls her towards him as the pleasure rushes through her body, up her spine, and to the very tips of her toes, fingertips. she whimpers, arching her back, coming completely undone beneath him and he just takes her release, licking and pushing right through it.

she falls back into the mattress, unable to catch her breath, unable to _think_, her whole body still quivering. the sight of james wiping his mouth along the back of his hand is _infinitely_ worse then the sight of him between her thighs and she wonders _how_ he can still make her feel so turned on after all _that_. the fucking prick.

"that was fun." he murmurs against the shell of her ear before stretching and lying down beside her, fingers tracing tiny circles into her hip.

"hmmm, yeah, we should do it more often." lily replies, a little slowly, her eyes already half closed.

he pulls her into his chest, fingers ghosting along the edge of her bra raising a trail of goosebumps. "you're absolutely right, love." james says and she snuggles into his chest because she's beginning to feel clammy and cold. he gives her forehead a light kiss and she melts into it a bit, yawning.

then he tugs lightly at her hair and continues, using the kind of tone she thinks she'll never really get used to, "we've still got round two, yeah?"

she swears she can hear the smirk in his tone and the fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach comes back full force. she'll never really get used to james potter, she thinks, tiredly, and she doesn't think that's a bad thing.

* * *

**a/n: what did you think omg**

**reviews is your own james potter for christmas i shall mail him to you**


End file.
